


《楚苏》长相思

by Alexberry



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 君有疾否 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexberry/pseuds/Alexberry
Summary: 前文请自行翻阅合集，谢谢
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	《楚苏》长相思

自从那日苏世誉从昏睡中醒了过来，楚明允成天悬着的心才稍微落到实处。可是照顾苏世誉的事情始终不愿借他人之手，一定要自己亲力亲为。每次上完早朝便急急忙忙归来照料，喂药、喂补品，与之谈论国事、政事，扶之四处走走，待世誉入睡后，又掌一盏灯俯在案台边批阅奏章。

苏世誉日渐康复，楚明允却日渐消瘦。

苏世誉看见眼里，疼在心里，每每提出不必如此，却总被楚明允打趣道。

“苏哥哥这是嫌我照顾不周？消想他人来顾？”

楚明允的固执苏世誉是清楚的，否则哪来的沉息十余载只为最终大败？

转眼间，秋风萧瑟天气凉，草木摇落露为霜，群燕辞归鹄南翔。

苏世誉已经恢复的七七八八了，央求当今楚皇许久才得以销假重回朝堂，这几日便着手准备着旧朝奸佞官员的案件。一日，苏世誉想要了解一下历代对此类事件的处理方法，便独自一人去了藏书阁查阅卷宗。

苏世誉见殿外天色有异，恐有秋雨，便拾了把折骨伞挟着。秋日初晨的冷风是有些刺骨的，苏世誉深吸一口气，凉气直窜五脏六腑，霎时惊醒了还有些倦意的身躯。

苏世誉拢了拢薄裘，踩着落下的梧桐叶，向外走去，寻思着待楚明允下朝归来自己应该回来了吧？又觉不放心，便折了回来，告知候着的侍女自己的去向。

苏世誉从踏进藏书阁开始便一头扎进了卷宗，恍然抬头间已过了许久，目光所及之处，屋外阴雨淅淅沥沥。

苏世誉心叹，好在携了把伞，楚明允怕是回来了，好在提前告知了侍女。

只是......

苏世誉想到了楚明允不经意间流露出的不安，心头一抽，理了理卷宗，想着尽快看完了就回去。忽然，余光扫到了一抹明黄，踩着雨水疾步朝这边奔来。苏世誉讶疑，偏头睁眼瞧着，愣神之际，此人已在眼前。

“陛……”

‘下’字还未脱出口，便被揽入到一个湿热的怀抱中，扣住自己腰间的手微微有些颤抖。

苏世誉轻叹了一口气，伸手环住楚明允的后背，轻轻拍打着，无声地安慰着。

楚明允埋头于苏世誉的脖颈间，嗅着苏世誉的气息，直至鼻尖全都萦绕着独有的安神香方才稳住心神，忆起自己身上刚淋了雨，沾上潮，便不舍地松开苏世誉。

“陛….”再次未完整的脱出口，便被楚明允伸出的一指点在唇上。

“世誉怎与我这般生分？不是约好了私下唤我明允么？”楚明允调笑道，继而又往苏世誉面前凑了凑，视线下移落到了他用一指封住的嘴唇上，眸光微动，“还是说….苏哥哥想要被我亲？”

苏世誉笑着摇摇头，轻轻拂下封住自己唇的手指，从怀里掏出帕巾给楚明允擦拭脸上的雨水。

“怎的不带伞？”也不换朝服。

楚明允仰着头享受着爱人擦脸的待遇，闻言答道：“相思甚浓，无暇顾及。”

苏世誉手一顿，轻声吐道：“小孩儿。”

“我就是小孩儿呀，要苏哥哥的亲亲才能好。”

明知是楚明允的胡言乱语，心里却是止不住的酸涩，看着楚明允熟悉的眉眼，苏世誉再也忍不住，他用手压住楚明允的后颈，自己凑过去将彼此间的距离变为负值。

这可是他放在心尖上的人啊，何时变得如此小心谨慎，担惊受怕呢？

唇瓣相贴的时候，楚明允睁大了双眸，原以为这种胡乱的玩笑话苏世誉会一笑了之、不与当真，没想到换来了苏世誉的主动献吻。

边塞已失守，唯有奋勇攻之，楚明允揽紧了苏世誉的腰，化主动为被动，加深了这个不夹杂任何药味儿的吻，呼吸交缠，津||液交换，唇\\\舌\\\共舞，这种感觉太好了，让人只想溺毙在这温柔乡中。

一吻毕，苏世誉微喘，眼中秋波潋滟，楚明允眸光幽深，轻揉着苏世誉湿漉漉的唇瓣，哑声道：

“我以为…..”

苏世誉再次吻住了楚明允的唇，使得楚明允把要说出的话重新咽回去。

苏世誉用手摩挲着楚明允的脸颊，温声言：“从那日起，你的每一句话我都会当真。”

楚明允一怔，旋即笑了起来，只是眼尾发红似淌过泪，他抬手握住苏世誉，将他的手带到唇边，吻了吻。

是啊，他的御史大夫从不轻易信人，一旦信了某一人，便会坚信不移。

“世誉，我…..”

迎着苏世誉不解的目光，楚明允一咬牙，凑到苏世誉的耳边，舔舐着他的耳垂，引得苏世誉呼吸一滞，抓住楚明允胳膊的手紧了紧。

“世誉，”楚明允在苏世誉耳边吐气如兰，“我想要你，好不好？”

“……明日我要上朝，你轻点儿。”没有直言，却足以说明一切。

他们是如何回到寝殿的过程已经不记得了，只记得他们像两条即将渴死的鱼，唯有抵足缠绵才能寻求解脱。

解下的帘幕遮住了无限旖旎，偶有轻喘呻吟溢出令人浮想联翩，突然间有一纤纤玉手从帘幕中探了出来捏住床沿随着动作一松一驰，不一会儿又被人十指相扣牵了回去。

朕与大夫解战袍，芙蓉帐暖度春宵。

一番云雨之后，楚明允抱着苏世誉渐渐睡着了，苏世誉悄然睁开眼，他和他的心上人青丝缠绕，身躯相贴，伸手探楚明允瘦削的面庞，心疼不已，那种疼不是刺痛，而是钝痛，像是有把锤子闷声敲打，让人无法呼吸。

那日终究是吓到他了。

犹记那年上元节，天灯写下“三愿我所爱无忧无恙，岁岁长安。”

可我所爱有忧有恙了啊。

一滴清泪由御史大夫的眼角缓缓流下默入青丝中。

“该如何医？”苏世誉颤声轻呓语，像是在问身边人，又似在问自己。

“唯汝可医。”楚明允蓦然抬眸，与之对视，“世誉，别离开我。”

苏世誉用力点点头，眼泪决堤，楚明允将苏世誉揽得更紧，在他的耳边一直轻声哄着。

“我的世誉怎么哭鼻子呢？”

“谁惹世誉哭鼻子的呀？我们打他好不好？”

“世誉乖啊，不哭了啊......”

“世誉呀……”

今吾有疾，唯汝可医。


End file.
